Candré
Candre''' is the pairing between Cat Valentine and André Harris '(C/'at and '''Andre). Cat and Andre seem to be very close friends on the show since they are usually hanging out with one another. There are chances that they will end up together. Cat and Andre have most likely been friends for more than two years since they were friends in the flashback scene in the episode, the Great Ping Pong Scam. The two seem to get along together and are probably great friends. Andre even has a nickname for Cat, and that is "Little Red.' He calls her this because she is short and has red hair. Cat also seems to like this nickname and calls it creative. Similarities There aren't many similarities between Cat and Andre. But they are similar in a few ways. *Neither of them can come up with very funny jokes. in Wi-Fi in the Sky *Cat and Andre can both sing very well. *They both enjoy performing and singing, but Andre also likes to write songs. *Both Cat and Andre may have a ketchup problem. In the episode, Robarazzi, it was said that Andre has a ketchup problem. In Freak the Freak Out, Cat shouted very loudly to pass the ketchup. Candre Moments These are hints of attraction and/or friendship for Cat and Andre. ''Season 1: 'Stage Fighting * Cat and André are seen walking together in the beginning of the episode. *Cat and Andre both don't like Tori playing the French Horn. *Cat is impressed by André's talent at playing the French Horn. *Cat is also seen dancing as Andre plays the French Horn. *At lunch, when Cat makes random comments, Andre doesn't say anything rude like most other people would. *André corrects Cat by informing her that meatballs are brown instead of black, to which Cat replies, "You are so mean to me!" and leaves. *Andre explains to Cat that Tori didn't mean to wack Jade in the face with a cane. *Cat keeps glancing over at Andre as he's talking to Tori. Tori the Zombie *When Cat comes over to Tori's house, she is leaning against the door frame and it kind of looks like she's glancing at Andre. Andre is leaning from the couch and staring at Cat. *Cat greats Andre in a flirtatious tone as she enters Tori's house. *André uses the nickname "little red" for the first time, and after he explains it to Cat, she likes it. *Cat tells Andre to come up with a nickname for Tori, but he never does. This could be hinting that he only has a nickname for Cat because he likes her. *Cat wants Andre to help her put monster make-up on Tori and she asks it kind of flirtatiously, but he doesn't help her. *Cat seems kind of sad when Andre leaves and doesn't help her. Robarazzi * When Cat shows everyone her snow machine, André is the only one who takes any interest ("C'mon, Little Red, show us your doohickey."). *Andre puts his arm on Cat's shoulder. *Cat turns her head and smiles at Andre and she looks really happy when she looks away from him. She seems to almost be gloating. *Andre is glancing over Cat's shoulder and looking at the Sky Store catalog. *After Beck destroys Cat's Sky Store catalog, André asks her if she wants to come hang, but when he leaves he has an exasperated expression. *Also, Andre puts his hand on Cat's knee before he leaves. Survival of the Hottest *Andre lifts Cat up after she rescues them. Wi-Fi in the Sky *Andre calls Cat by "Little Red", a recurring nickname that he made for her. *He is the first one to do effects after Cat did it. The Great Ping Pong Scam * Cat and Andre are both on the ping pong team. *Cat and Andre are seen standing next to each other at the beginning of the episode. *Cat looks in Andre's direction while talking to Tori about the ping pong team. Note: She glances at him often. *In the background, Cat and Andre are standing next to each other while Tori and Jade argue about why Tori didn't make the ping pong team. They are also standing very close to one another. *In the flashback scene, Cat and Andre are sitting next to each other. *Also in the flashback, Cat and Andre are standing next to each other when telling Sikowitz about their plan. Freak the Freak Out * Cat and Andre do a skit together. They are sitting/laying very close to one another. *They both cheer loudly for Robbie and Rex's performance. *Cat seems slightly jealous that the two girls are flirting with Andre and Beck. *Cat says she likes Japan a few minutes after Andre mentions the country. *Cat and Andre are both disgusted at the Northridge Girls' singing. *Andre claps very loudly for Cat and Jade. *Cat looks in Andre's direction often while she's singing and dancing. *Andre claps and cheers very loudly for Cat and Jade. * When the owner says that two girls had a lot of talent, Andre touches Cat's arm and she smiles back at him. *Andre and Cat are both shocked that she and Jade didn't win. Andre then shouts that they had ten times more applause. *Cat agrees with Andre about leaving after they eat. *Cat yells ketchup louldy. In Robarazzi, it was said that Andre had a ketchup problem. This could be a possible hint that they like each other. *Also, while Andre, Cat, Jade, and Beck are sitting at the table, it looks almost as if they are on a double date - Jade and Beck, Cat and Andre. *Cat and Andre are sitting next to each other while Sikowitz starts his performance. They are also the first two people to start dancing and they dance together. *Cat and Andre run up to hug Sikowitz at the end of his performance. Andre wraps his arms around Cat during the group hug. Website Hints * Cat once set her mood as sunny and Andre commented saying that he doesn't think sunny is a mood. *Cat posted a picture of Andre sick in the hospital. *Sikowitz posted a picture of the 'ping pong team' and Cat and Andre were standing right next to each other and they are standing very close to one another. *Rex posted a picture of Cat and Andre sitting next to each other in the fake snow. *Andre once asked if it's Ketchup or Catsup. Cat commented saying Catsup because it's like "Hey, Cat..Sup?" *Andre posted a picture of Cat with a pig. He titled it 'Pretty Cat with a Pretty Pig.' So, he has called Cat pretty. *In Cat's poster for her Cat Bash 2010, she mentioned that if you see a dog with a red collar, do not run over it. The dog is the Official Animal for Candre and red is the Official Color! Candre Fanfics The Candre Fanfiction Section of Fanfiction.net *Remember Sunday by alltimelow777 *Dude, You So Like Her by Marie S Zachary 'Popular Writers: '(has written 2 or more stories for Candre) *None yet. Fast Facts *Cat and Andre are seen dancing together in the intro for the show. *Andre's nickname for Cat is Little Red because of her hair color. *Andre has said that Cat is pretty. *Cat has a pet dog, the Official Candre Animal. *Also, Cat's dog has a red collar, the Official Color for Candre! *In a video made by Dan, it shows a behind the scenes video and Cat and Andre are in it together and standing very close. But this could just be their actors, Ariana and Leon. * In a video made by Dan, Ariana Grande (Cat) is re-doing her lines for a new episode of Victorious. In the footage, you see Cat walking next to Andre. *In the intro for Freak the Freak Out, you can see Cat and Andre dancing together more than once. '''Official Song: I'm Only Me When I'm With You by Taylor Swift because it was used in the first Candre video. However, this is up for debate. 'Official Number': --Undecided-- 'Official Color:' Red because Andre's nickname for Cat is 'Little Red' and Cat has red hair. 'Official Mascot: ' Ketchup is the official mascot because it has been said that Andre has a ketchup problem and in Freak the Freak Out, Cat shouted very loudly to Andre 'ketchup!' because she wanted him to pass her the ketchup. 'Official Animal: ' The official animal is a Dog because Cat was once talking about her dog and how his nose was black like a meatball. Andre then told her that meatballs are brown. Photo Gallery Candre.jpg a.jpg candre1.jpg Candre2.jpg Candre4.jpg candre5.jpg fff.jpg fffff.jpg Candre.JPG|Come on Little Red, show us your doohickey. candreart2.png Candre10.jpg Candre1.1.jpg Candre8.jpg Candre9.jpg Candre6.jpg Candre11.jpg candreart3.png Candre16.jpg Candre15.jpg Video Gallery Video:You Found Me//Candre Video:Candre//I'm Only Me Video:~Denial~Cat Andre~Tori Beck~Victorious~ Popular Video Makers: (has made 2 or more Candre videos) *MasterJainaGirl Category:Pairings Category:Females Category:Males Category:Season 1 Category:Images of Cat Valentine Category:Images of Andre Harris Category:Images of Jade West Category:Images of Tori Vega Category:Characters Category:Main Characters